


Ласка.

by хочу_но_не_хочу (vis_autem_non_vis)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyday Life, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vis_autem_non_vis/pseuds/%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83_%D0%BD%D0%BE_%D0%BD%D0%B5_%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83
Summary: они нуждались в любви. они же могли дать ее друг другу.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Ласка.

Рону 15 и он влетает в кабинет ЗОТИ будто это его комната. Он забирается на стол учителя и садиться рядом со стопкой работ, а ноги освобождает от ботинок, оставляя в носках, и ставит на колени Люпина.

Каждый из них занимается своим делом. Один проверяет работы и в какой то момент кладет голову на коленки подростка, получая поглаживания по голове и ласку.

Второй читает и иногда получает такую же ласку, когда у Ремуса освобождается рука и он поднимает ее чтобы запустить в патлы рыжего.

Так они проводят каждый вечер, под конец которого Рон просто перебирается целиком на колени учителя и они долго мягко целуются без какой либо пошлости или страсти. Просто даря друг другу такие долгожданные и нужные касания, ласку и внимание.


End file.
